


It hurts but I'll fight for you

by VenusV



Series: And under the moonlight, I'll forgive you [4]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Canon, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nbin, RaBin - Freeform, angst at the end, chasang, hongbin is sick nooooooo, hyuk is a uni student, idk how to tag, ravi is here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusV/pseuds/VenusV
Summary: “But… this is my usual self, what? You think me offering to carry you bag will bring out tabloids saying; VIXX’s Hyuk bullied his leader into carrying his bag?”  Hakyeon asked, playful smile on his lips.part 4 of the canon domestic fluff series





	It hurts but I'll fight for you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna cry if this flops

Hakyeon did end up picking Sanghyuk up, but not in a car, he decided it was better to just walk than listen to Jaehwan whine about how he should drive absolutely carefully because he’ll “hurt his baby” and by baby it was painfully obvious that he meant his white Porsche, Hakyeon knew how to drive Jesus, he wasn’t a kid, he had been driving even before Jaehwan was legal!

Still a bit salty over the younger but all good natured, Hakyeon walked in the giant metal gates, making his way to the open wide grounds, to the complex that read a big “ARTS”. Hakyeon made sure he covered himself, in a way not really obvious that he was trying to hide and not trying gather any attention. He was wearing sweater, white and soft, a gift from Taekwoon, and clean paired of lightly ripped jeans, not too tight to show off his body curves. Hakyeon didn’t like to brag but his body was incredible enough for anyone to stare. He guided himself slowly, taking his time to the front of the building that was a flight of open wide stairs, white and quite a few. Hakyeon leaned against the nearest pole, watching students start coming out slowly from the door that the stairs led to. Calm and talking, most of them were discussing about the test, the rest were just talking. Hakyeon stood there, thinking about how he hadn’t taken any classes in months, even though he was doing his reports and projects and mailing them, he should probably go to his university just to create good image.

Hakyeon almost didn’t notice Sanghyuk descend the stairs but it was hard to miss his big dongsaeng in the crowd of thin and short students. Hyuk was looking around, no doubt looking for Hakyeon, Hakyeon almost shout out his name to call but clamped his mouth before realization hit him, even though Sanghyuk wasn’t covering his face or doing anything that wouldn’t get him recognized but he still didn’t needed to be called “Hyukie” in middle of dozens students.

Thankfully Sanghyuk spotted him, a wide grin spread on his young face but he quickly schooled his features into normal, not giving off any indication of being overly excited… but Hakyeon knew the younger was, the excitement was practically radiating off him. He would ask him what it was about.  
“hyung” Sanghyuk said jumping off the last two stairs landing in front of Hakyeon “I didn’t think you’d have time”

“I’m free all day today, luckily, the shooting was postponed to next week “Hakyeon replied mirroring the smile on the younger’s face

“That’s good, let get some quick food then go back home, you can lounge and relax on your free day” Sanghyuk had said moving the bad from his left shoulder to right.

“Let me hold that for you, how was the test?” Hakyeon asked, extending his arm.

“The test went great!” he exclaimed, a few heads turned and Hakyeon figured that’s why he was so happy “and hyung, we’re in public”

“so…?” Hakyeon asked in genuine confusion

“Don’t offer to take my bag, or well, act like yourself”

“But… this is my usual self, what? You think me offering to carry you bag will bring out tabloids saying _VIXX’s Hyuk bullied his leader into carrying his bag?”_ Hakyeon asked, playful smile on his lips.

No!” the other replied between giggles “just, you know how dangerous press is, I know for a fact there are reporters around the campus, almost every day doing god knows what”

“yes, I do know how dangerous press is my little Hyukie, and don’t worry, this isn’t the first time we are in public like this and no one will suspect anything by me just being kind to my baby” Hakyeon said poking his nose, the inner Hakyeon in him coming out, as he cooed at the younger who made a grumbling sound but took Hakyeon’s wrist anyway, tugging him along.

“So, the reporters won’t write about us holding hands like this?” Hakyeon teased and Sanghyuk immediately let go of his hand like it was on fire. Hakyeon chuckled in reply, far too amused by the makne’s worries.

“it’s fine, Hyuk ah,” Hakyeon said lacing their fingers “this isn’t out of character for us, and you shying away like this will only create suspicion, If there is someone watching us, just to be careful, we should act natural, come on” the older said tugging the younger along, now walking on a faster speed.

“I was only holding your wrist though…” Sanghyuk murmured but went along

Seemingly Sanghyuk wasn’t expecting Hakyeon to bring a car, because he didn’t say anything when they started walking down the side walk  
“How long has it been since you’ve been out in day light, like by yourself without the managers?”

“This is the first time I’m at uni without someone waiting to pick me up and yeah it’s been a while since I walked around freely” Sanghyuk replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

“no wonder you’re so jumpy, relax, if its hard, look at me and not at the streets” Hakyeon said giving the younger his most calming smile and Sanghyuk relax a bit, squeezing Hakyeon’s hand a little. They got a few glances from students as they exited the campus but no one stopped to look at them which was good. University students had way much more going on in their lives to chase celebs, unlike high schoolers.

“So what are you feeling like today? Steak? Beef? I’ll treat my Hyukie today…” Hakyeon had almost forgotten in the midst of all this that Sanghyuk and he were very awkward with each other not just 24 hours earlier. Sanghyuk was…uncomfortable around him. Hakyeon had pieced enough together to know Sanghyuk wanted to talk to him about the same thing which resulted in this lunch date but that was the last conversation he wanted to have but he will not cower away if the younger brought it up.

They walked in silence after Sanghyuk decided on steak. Getting noticed by lesser people than expected until they entered a fancy diner. The place was familiar to them, they’d come here often, because it wasn’t too crowded and it was fancy and good enough. Hakyeon did have half a mind to take his youngest to an expensive restaurant, because he had been missing him a lot, and it had been quite a time he had a proper “date” with anyone.  
They didn’t put labels on stuff, “date” was just something he though in his head, , he just missed spending time with his members with everyone so busy and all. Hopefully they’d get some time off after the year ended.

They choose the usual spot, pulling chairs out, no one noticed them, they weren’t dressed to attract attention, Sanghyuk in his casual clothes, with his bag clearly gave away the image of two students grabbing lunch.

It took no time for the waitress to write it down, she offered a familiar smile to them, knowing the two men quite well, if she knew they were idol, she never said, neither had the other workers here. Small mercies.

“I kinda wanted to eat ramyeon today but since you offered to treat I will leach off you” Sanghyuk grinned and Hakyeon mock gasped

“you brat’ he playfully hit Sanghyuk across the table on his head the older laughed at that

“Did Taek hyung leave after I left?” it was easy for them to fall into conversation, all of them were good at putting stuff aside to focus on whatever they wanted

“No, he left at noon, he got a call so he had to leave” Hakyeon replied slipping on water

“Jae?”

“Left after you, musical practice”

“He didn’t let you borrow the car?” Sanghyuk asked, grinning knowingly

“It’s too precious, more important than my poor legs” Hakyeon said dramatically

“You’re such a drama queen, your legs are the best out of all of us, I bet you will still be running laps at 60”

“A dancer’s body rots quicker than ordinary person’s Hyuk ah, and I don’t want to run around at 60” Hakyeon said, grumpily

”I’m gonna get a car so I don’t have to”

“Oh that’s great!” the younger exclaimed “we need a few more cars, Wonshik hyung said he was considering one too”

“Maintenance is the real problem though, or I would have gotten it a while ago, I’ve saved up a lot” Hakyeon said thoughtfully, it was true; he didn’t have enough time to care for an expensive car.

“Well, you don’t have to baby it like Jae hyung, and it doesn’t need much maintenance if it’s not driven much”

Hakyeon hummed in reply, he really as considering getting a white one, posh and elegant, Hakyeon could do with some luxury.  
Soon after that , their order was placed on the table and they both thanked the leaving waitress.

“Taekwoon hyung will sulk if he finds out we ate at his favorite place without him” Sanghyuk supplied taking the knife in his hand

“Well, you’re gonna deal with him, because lunch was you proposal” Hakyeon countered. He knew how hungry and sulky Taekwoon got.

“I actually have a reason” Sanghyuk said quietly, but enough for Hakyeon to look up at him, confirming his words.

“Let’s eat first” Hakyeon knew what this was about, but he rather talk with a full stomach, he walked a lot of calories today.

==  
“Chew with your mouth closed, look at you” Hakyeon was fussing cleaning Sanghyuk’s mouth with a napkin and Sanghyuk deliberately whinnied louder than necessary.

“let’s grab some to go, he won’t whine then” Sanghyuk suggested with his mouth full, and Hakyeon glared at him, he couldn’t help but snicker  
“Is bin hyung home, let’s take some for him too” Sanghyuk said as Hakyeon ordered for the waitress to bring the bill.

“And also put two to go on the tab”

*_*

“wanna get ice cream?” was the first thing Sanghyuk had said and Hakyeon followed the already walking other.

“Last time you ate, you said you won’t eat more ice cream for a year” Hakyeon reminded but he knew he can’t stop Sanghyuk for getting ice cream even if his lactose intolerance acted up after it

‘it’s ice cream!” Sanghyuk exclaimed but something about his body language was nervous so Hakyeon grabbed his hand to turn him around, the other surprised at the sudden action .

“let’s go sit on a bench and talk, then if you want, we’ll take ice cream home and eat it with the others” Hakyeon was planning on going home after dropping the other off but that was a bad thing to say right now.

Sanghyuk nodded, and they walked to the gate of a nearby park.

*_*

It wasn’t filled with any children at all; it was school hours, just a man jogging and two women sitting in the shade, one reading a magazine.  
Hakyeon guided Sanghyuk to a bench and sit down. As soon as Sanghyuk opened his mouth to say something his phone stated vibrating in his pocket. He took it out, Hakyeon watched him curiously as swiped the screen open. There was a message from Hongbin

_Sanghyuk, are you coming home? Can you pick up some cough drops on your way back?_

_If you’re busy, let me know I’ll go down myself_

Sanghyuk wrinkled his nose, did Hongbin get sick again, the poor guy barely recovered from the viral he caught a few week ago. Hakyeon gave him a questioning look “its bin hyung” Sanghyuk answered simply, not wanting to worry the leader

_Hyung are you sick?_   
_I’ll be home in a bit, but there are cough drops in my dresser drawer,_   
_I’ll get new ones but you should take those for the time being_

_If it’s too bad, tell me I’ll get the manger hyung to take you see the doctor_

It wasn’t probably serious, but Sanghyuk added the last message just in case. Hongbin didn’t get sick very often but his immune system was incredibly weak, and he recovered very slowly too.

Thankfully Hakyeon didn’t ask more when Sanghyuk turned his attention to him. One of them had to say something first and Sanghyuk had lost all his confident he felt this morning. It was past 4: 30 now and all he wanted to do was go home and crash on the couch.

“We both know why we are sitting here Hyuk-ah, so, tell me? Do you want me to apologize first or do you want to take the load off your chest or let out frustration first?” Hakyeon had asked surprisingly calm and Sanghyuk wasn’t sure how to go with it.

When he dint answer for a long time, Hakyeon took his hands in his own, turning the younger to face him, and suddenly Sanghyuk wanted to cry. Hakyeon eyes were so sincere and full of compassion and understanding it wasn’t fair the other knew him so well.

“I’m sorry, I know, it won’t help, and you’ll be hurting even if I say a few hundred sorrys but I really am sorry Sanghyuk. I’m sorry for more things than I can count, I’m sorry for every single wrong thing I did, I’m sorry for every time I hurt you or shouted at you, for everything I put you through, but today I’m mostly sorry for not asking you or telling you sooner that I was planning it. I’m sorry I decided to move, I’m sorry Hyuk -ah I really am, but… you won’t understand me, but I think we needed the space. I needed it.” Hakyeon had spoken so much so fast hyuk wasn’t even processing the words correctly but the last part hit him.

“Hyung….” His voice was a whisper. “why would you need space from us?” he was sacred to ask this question.

“I…. Hyuk, I haven’t told said this to anyone yet, and even though its common knowledge, but I’m gonna have to enlist the coming year…” Sanghyuk mouth flew open, this was not what he was expecting to hear “and we need to distance ourselves a bit, because I know, It’s gonna be impossible for me to leave you all and I’m trying so hard to prepare myself”

“hyung” Sanghyuk though he might cry, but he won’t, not out here “i…didn’t think about this…I mean, I wasn’t blaming you really, I mean I was angry and sad that you left and I though you could have found a different way but…this isn’t what I was expecting what you had in mind”

“I’m sorry”

“no hyung I didn’t call you today to say sorry to me, I never held this on you, we were all just …shocked I actually wanted to apologize hyung, I heard you cried, I don’t want you to cry because we went too far with our anger, you shouldn’t apologize to me, I was rude to you when you asked me about Shik hyung, I feel bad for it”

“no, Hyukie I understand you anger, to be honest, you guys can be a bit much sometimes but this time I think I deserved all of it” and Hakyeon lowered his head, he felt guilty, and it took everything in Sanghyuk To not hug the leader right that moment.

“hyung, you’re a fool, it’s stupid to feel guilty, I know hyung already told you, but you shouldn’t feel guilty for doing something for yourself.”  
“Hakyeon lifted his head up and asked “Taekwoon told you about what we talked?”

“A bit, yeah” Sanghyuk lied, Taekwoon had told them everything, and Hyuk felt like it wasn’t his place to say so.

“Just….promise me you’ll keep coming home, I’ll seriously hate you if you don’t come often, I know you aren’t planning on dating so there nothing for you to stay in your place for”

That made Hakyeon chuckle “how can you say I am not planning on dating, and I promise everything will stay the same, we’ll stay have movie nights and paint the walls together next year, I’ve barely slept there at my place even now, I’m keeping my room”

“Good, now let’s go home, I really want to eat ice cream” Sanghyuk decided that was that he wasn’t going to get sentimental that want his style, and Hongbin still needed his cough drops.

He didn’t dwell too much on the thoughts going on in his head either; they were mostly just the word “enlistment” repeating itself

As they walked, he deliberately slowed his steps a bit so he was a bit behind Hakyeon, and checked his phone, there was a message from Hongbin

  
_“It’s not serious, and I can’t find the drops in your room”_

Well there was no shaking off Hakyeon and he was going home so he was  gonna find out anyway…

“hyung, let’s go from the south road, we need to stop at the pharmacy”

*_*

There were muffled voices coming from Hongbin’s room as Sanghyuk took his shoes off, Hakyeon behind him. Maybe Jaehwan came back home.  
“Hyung?” Sanghyuk said peering into hongbin’s room “I got your drops, are you…” Sanghyuk stopped in his words seeing Wonshik sitting on the side of Hongbin, who was lying down. Wonshik had a cloth in his hand which he pressed on hongbin’s head nodding to Sanghyuk in acknowledgment.

  
“are you okay, is he okay?” panic was bubbling up inside his stomach, Hongbin didn’t say anything about having a fever, he was fine last night too.

  
“shh” Wonshik motioned at him, even though Hongbin was clearly not asleep, but his eyes were closed.

 

“Sanghyuk, is Hongbin okay?” Hakyeon showed up behind him, as he gently pushed him out of the way to throw the door open completely. A light gasp escaped Hakyeon’s throat as he rushed towards the bed, Wonshik seemingly tensed at the sight of him and Hongbin had opened his eyes hearing his voice.

“Hongbin, are you okay, oh my god you’re burning up, you should have called me, did you take medicine? Did he take medicine?” Hakyeon was rambling as he placed his palm on Hongbin’s head then looking at Wonshik.

“it’s just a little fever” Hongbin groaned weakly

“It’s not little, you were burning up even more when i came in” Wonshik had said and there was anger in his voice, Sanghyuk had no idea why.  
“I was not burning up, it’s natural for fever to come with the cold” Hongbin said sitting up, pushing Wonshik’s hand aside a bit roughly and yeah, there was definitely something wrong here.

“Let’s get you to a hospital, Bin ah” Hakyeon said, grabbing the younger’s wrist as if he didn’t listen to the previous sentences exchanged

“I’m fine, hyung, really, don’t make a big deal out of it” and with that Hongbin walked past Sanghyuk out of the room.

The hurt Sanghyuk though he saw in Hakyeon’s eyes was nothing compared to the awkwardness now surrounding the three. And this was going to be a long day, Sanghyuk though looking at the two elders seated on the bed.

“Wonshik…” Hakyeon started to say something, something serious by his tone but Wonshik raised a hand to dismiss the elder.

“I’m leaving” was all the rapper said before he walked past Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk told himself Wonshik didn’t look all that angry even though he felt the anger radiating off him.

The main door opened then closed and all Sanghyuk could do was sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i know it ends off a bit but the next two? three? part will wrap up everything and i'm actually really looking forward to writing the remaining. i dont know if i should write more because i dont think i'm fitted to write fanfics, since i get no response, i'm more of a book writing person, so maybe i should go back to my book. anyways,  
> i asked of twt, if you want me to write a "vixx in poly relationship and their first kisses with each other" series lemme know i want to do that


End file.
